Confidence
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Semua berawal dari razia di kolong jembatan. Ternyata bunga bisa tumbuh di tempat kumuh seperti itu./ "Umm... Sa-Sasu... ke tam... pan. Sasuke tampan!" / "Sudah katakan cinta, sudah kubilang sayang..." / Savers contest; Banjir Tomatceri / Read and review please?


Warning: OOC, gajeness ahead, AU, sudah diperiksa tapi mungkin masih ada typo(s).

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

For Arnanda Indah and Christian Raphael Ariete

.

Blackeyes Asakura

~Proudly present~

.

**Confidence**

~Enjoy~

KRIIIIING

"Ck!"

KRIIIING

PRAAAANG

"Aku masih mengantuk, weker bodoh," gumam seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Sementara weker yang disumpahinya tadi sudah menemui ajalnya karena laki-laki itu melemparnya ke tembok.

Krieeet…

"Haah~ wekernya kau lempar lagi?" Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dikucir memungut weker yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya itu.

"Harusnya aku tak perlu repot-repot memasangkan weker di kamarmu, karena pada akhirnya tetap harus aku yang membangunkanmu." Laki-laki bernama Itachi itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum menarik sprei berikut penghuninya yang masih terlelap.

Bruk!

"Aduh! Itachi awas kau, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kau akan lebih dulu dibunuh ayah, Sasuke."

"Ck!"

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju kantornya, sambil menyumpahi Itachi yang seenak jidat menarik spreinya hingga dia terjatuh.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn,"

"Ohayo, Uchiha-san."

"Hn,"

"Ohayo, Sasuke."

"Hn,"

Sasuke terus saja menjawab sapaan dari orang yang ditemuinya dengan jawaban khasnya yang sudah mendarah daging.

"Hoi, Sasuke. Kau dapat tugas hari ini. Denganku, kita harus merazia daerah tempat berkumpul para preman," kata seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jigrak padanya. Sasuke ber-hn ria lagi.

"Ayo!"

xxxXXXxxx

"Arrgh! Kau payah! Masa sih cuma dapat segini? Preman atau banci sih kau?"

"Ma-maaf! Kami hanya dapat segitu."

Gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang memarahi anak buahnya itu menyipitkan matanya. Dia melempar kunai di tangannya. Hingga menyerempet beberapa helai rambut dua laki-laki yang sedang bersujud padanya itu.

Ceb.

"Cari mangsa lagi, aku tak mau tahu. Kau harus lebih dari ini," kata gadis itu dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"B-b-b-baik, Haruno-sama!"

"Ya sudah cepat sana!"

"Hiii! Iyaaa!"

Dua laki-laki itu berlari tunggang langgang.

Gadis itu membuang permen karet yang sedari tadi dia kunyah. Dia memungut kunai yang tadi dia lempar dan membuka bungkus permen karet baru.

"Memerintah anak buah sementara kau diam memakan permen karet, eh?"

Mata gadis itu membulat. Matanya menangkap dua sosok laki-laki, yang satu berambut pirang jabrik, yang satunya berambut hitam kebiruan dengan _style_ mencuat ke belakang.

"B-b-b-b- BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mendadak gadis itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Dia tertawa keras sekali sampai air matanya keluar. Dua polisi di depannya mengerutkan dahi melihat gadis itu tertawa.

"Ka-kau, hahahaha, ke-kenapa hahaha, kenapa kau menyimpan pantat bebek di atas kepalamu, eh? Hahahahahaha!" gadis itu terus tertawa. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Pantat bebek dia bilang? Kurang ajar.

Duak!

"Aw!"

Gadis itu terhempas setelah Sasuke menendangnya.

"Sialan! Dasar polisi bodoh!" umpat si merah muda sambil bangun. Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

"Kau itu laki-laki tapi suaramu seperti perempuan. Rambutmu juga pink begitu. Ckck, memalukan harkat seorang laki-laki," komentar Sasuke. Si gadis memang memakai topi hingga rambut panjangnya tak terlihat. Namun sedikit rambutnya masih terlihat.

Gadis itu menggeram, "Apa maksudmu, bodoh? Aku ini PEREMPUAN!"

Sasuke tertawa sinis, "Tak usah pura-pura begitu. Mana dadamu, hm?"

Wajah gadis itu seketika memerah saat Sasuke bilang begitu, 'Polisi sialan. Kau kira dadaku seperti anak SD, hah?' umpatnya dalam hati.

Si gadis berjalan mendekati Sasuke sambil membuka topinya hingga rambut pinknya tergerai.

Sasuke _shock_.

"K-kau benar-benar perempuan?"

'Kalau premannya seperti ini sih, aku mau tiap hari merazia dia,' pikirnya spontan. Eh? Apa? Sasuke kau tak mungkin berpikir begitu 'kan?

Sasuke kaget dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tak dapat dipungkiri wajah sangar namun manis di depannya ini mampu memikat hatinya seketika.

"Apa kau berpikir aku ini laki-laki, tuan polisi?" tanya gadis itu dingin sambil mencondongkan badannya ke depan Sasuke yang masih '_fly'_ dengan pikirannya sendiri. Si merah muda memasang wajah sengaknya. Kakinya bergerak menendang Sasuke.

BRUK!

"Aduh. Sialan kau." Sadar-sadar Sasuke sudah terhempas. Naruto sendiri melongo. Sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke sampai bisa menendangnya begitu.

"Hm, sampai jumpa, polisi bodoh," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum licik dan memungut topi serta kunainya. Melompat seperti ninja ke dinding dan mulai memanjatnya, lalu segera menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Astaga, Sasuke ada apa denganmu? Tumben sekali kau hilang konsentrasi," komentar Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai, "Naruto, apa kau punya data preman tadi?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak, aku hanya tahu tempat ini." Sasuke kembali menyeringai, "Kalau begitu kita harus memantau tempat ini. Untuk tahu siapa dia." Uchiha itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke markas. Besok kita ke sini lagi," katanya sambil berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Naruto masih melongo.

xxxXXXxxx

Itachi berjalan menuju kamar adiknya, seperti biasa, harus membangunkan bebek satu itu. Tangannya memutar knop di pintu kamar Sasuke lalu membukanya.

_Onyx_nya terpaksa membulat saat sang adik ternyata sudah bangun, mandi bahkan sedang narsis-narsisan di depan cermin. Astaga Tuhan, apakah hari ini akan ada badai?

"Kau sedang apa, Sas?" tanyanya. Sasuke yang sedang asyik memamerkan otot lengannya pada bayangannya sendiri menoleh. "Oh, memeriksa seragam," jawabnya. Konyol.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Sasuke langsung menoleh kaget.

"Ap-..."

"Aaa~ jadi benar. Pantas saja," kata Uchiha sulung. Sasuke megap-megap.

"Bukan seperti itu!" elaknya. Itachi terkekeh, "Lalu apa? Mendadak rajin dan narsis, heh?"

Itachi tergelak, lucu sekali melihat Sasuke begini. Rasanya sudah berabad-abad sejak terakhir kali dia menggoda Sasuke. Sementara si adik hanya mendelik lalu segera keluar kamar. "Aku berangkat!" katanya sambil membanting pintu. Itachi tertawa makin keras.

Sesampainya di kantor, lelaki berambut biru tua itu segera menarik kawan pirangnya untuk segera berangkat ke lokasi kemarin. Naruto yang melongo hanya mengikut saja saat Sasuke menarik tangannya ke parkiran.

Sepanjang jalan menuju lokasi, Sasuke tak berhenti menatap spion dan membetulkan _hair style_ nya. Membuat Naruto yang sedang menyetir sedikit heran melihat tingkah kawannya itu.

"Kita sampai, Sasuke. Sampai kapan kau mau membetulkan rambutmu?" tanya Naruto, memasang wajah masam. Sasuke menoleh padanya, "Oh sudah sampai? Bilang dong," katanya sambil turun dari mobil. Naruto ikut turun.

Manik kelamnya memandang ke sekeliling, mencari sosok yang kemarin. Namun tak seorangpun ada di sana kecuali mereka berdua. Alisnya bertaut, melangkah lebih lanjut, namun tetap tak ada seorangpun.

"Sial, mereka pindah tempat," kata Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk. Baru saja mereka mau melangkah pergi, suara riuh yang datang dari arah berlawanan menarik perhatian mereka. Suara itu semakin dekat, Sasuke dan Naruto memicingkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jauh.

Segerombolan anak-anak, beserta seorang gadis yang membawa _white board _kecil yang memimpin mereka.

Sasuke ternganga, hari ini si gadis yang kemarin dilihatnya tomboy sekali tampil feminin dengan kaus lengan panjang serta rok tiga perempat. Rambut merah mudanya digeraikan.

"Waah, jadi yang akan mengajar kami adalah polisi, kak? Asyiik!" seru seorang anak saat sudah sampai di tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Kedua sahabat itu berpandangan. Sementara si gadis mendelik pada mereka.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini, hm? Aku tidak berurusan dengan kalian hari ini, datang saja lain waktu," desisnya kesal, iris hijau cerahnya menatap Sasuke dan Naruto. Tajam.

Seorang anak menarik-narik kausnya, "Kakak kok kak polisinya dijahatin sih? Mereka mau ngajar kita juga 'kan? Seperti kakak," katanya. Gadis itu tersenyum, mengelus kepalanya. "Mereka harus bekerja, sayang. Lagipula kakak bisa mengajar kalian sendiri."

Anak itu merengut, "Aku dan teman-temanku mau diajar oleh kakak polisi ini juga, kak," rengeknya. Gadis di depannya memijat dahinya, pusing. Dia berbalik ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menonton.

"Kalian, aku sama sekali tidak meminta bantuan kalian. Tapi karena anak-anak ini ingin diajari kalian, aku terpaksa **menyuruh** kalian mengajar mereka," kata gadis itu. Sasuke terpana. Ternyata gadis itu seorang yang harga dirinya sangat tinggi! Wow!

Sedetik kemudian senyuman usil muncul di wajahnya, "Kalau kami tidak mau?" tanyanya. Si gadis mendelik, "Kuhajar kalian sampai sekarat," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Tapi kami 'kan harus bekerja~" pemuda itu berusaha menggoda si gadis. Naruto sudah ternganga dari tadi melihat Sasuke jadi _over_ begini.

Gadis di depan mereka mendelik lagi, "Kau akan mengajari mereka. Karena aku berkata demikian," katanya dengan suara penuh intimidasi. Sasuke tergelak, dia menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo Naruto, kita ajari anak-anak ini," kata Sasuke sambil melangkah ke arah anak-anak itu. Naruto makin menganga, "A-apa, Sas? Kau tidak salah 'kan? Kita bisa dimarahi atasan kalau tidak cepat pulang!" katanya panik. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak pernah diajari berbohong, Naruto? Ckckck, polos sekali." Si rambut bebek itu menjawab dengan santai.

Tuhan! Apa ini benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke?

Sementara Naruto makin menganga, Sasuke mulai mengajari anak-anak itu membaca, berhitung dan menulis. Gadis merah muda di dekatnya menatapnya bingung. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu yakin pemuda ini mau menolongnya tadi –ups, disuruh maksudnya.

Anak-anak semakin riuh dan semakin semangat belajar saja ketika polisi tampan yang mengajar mereka –walau mereka bingung benda apa yang menempel di kepala kakak itu. Mereka senang sekali bisa diajar oleh polisi ini. Salah satu dari mereka pun menarik polisi yang satunya agar ikut mengajar.

Naruto hanya tersenyum bingung saat ditarik oleh salah satu anak, akhirnya dia ikut mengajari anak-anak itu.

Gadis merah muda di dekat mereka hanya diam, tak lama dia meninggalkan anak-anak beserta kedua polisi itu.

30 menit kemudian...

"Naah, kalau tulisan ini dibaca apa?" Sasuke menulis S-A-S-U-K-E. "Ayo, siapa yang bisa menjawab? Dapat hadiah digendong oleh kakak yang ini!" katanya, menunjuk Naruto yang memandangnya horror.

"Aku! Aku!"

"Yak, apa dibacanya?"

"Umm, Sa-Sa... Suke. Sasuke!" kata seorang anak, bersorak senang dia bisa membacanya. Sasuke tersenyum, "Baik, agar bisa digendong. Kau harus membaca kata ini dan menggabungkannya dengan kata pertama tadi," kata Uchiha itu sambil menuliskan T-A-M-P-A-N di _white board_.

"U-umm, tam... tam... pan. Tampan! Sasuke tampan!" katanya, dia meloncat-loncat, senang sekali bisa membaca tulisan itu. Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

Naruto melirik sahabatnya, sedikit _ilfil_ pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba narsis. Sasuke mengangkat anak itu dan menaruhnya di punggung Naruto. "Nah, sekarang kau digendong oleh kakak ini. Selamat!"

"Yeeeei!"

"Waa! Aku juga mau!"

"Aku juga!"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Selanjutnya kata ini," katanya, sambil menuliskan N-A-R –namun gadis merah muda yang tadi merebut spidolnya. Sasuke tersentak, "Hei, kembalikan. Aku mau menulis," katanya. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Yaaah, kakak~ kenapa?" keluh anak-anak itu. Gadis tadi tersenyum, "Sudah saatnya kalian pulang ke rumah. Kalau kalian pulang terlambat kalian tidak diperbolehkan ikut sekolah ini lagi oleh orangtua kalian 'kan?" katanya. Anak-anak itu mengeluh.

"Nih, kalian pasti lapar. Ayo ambil masing-masing orang satu, dan langsung pulang. Jangan mampir dulu ke mana-mana, ya," katanya sambil menyodorkan kardus berisi roti. Anak-anak itu kembali bersorak dan langsung mengantri untuk mendapatkan roti itu.

"Terima kasih, kakak-kakak! Kapan-kapan _ngajar_ kita lagi ya!" kata anak-anak itu sebelum bubar, pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Gadis itu beserta Sasuke dan Naruto melambai ke arah mereka.

Gadis merah muda itu menghela nafas, dia membereskan tikar yang tadi digunakan anak-anak itu untuk duduk, menghapus tulisan-tulisan dari _white board_ –catatan, dahinya berkerut menatap tulisan-tulisan yang tidak jauh dari Sasuke tampan, Sasuke keren, Sasuke cerdas, dan tulisan lain yang tidak bermoral seperti Naruto jelek, Naruto pelit serta Nar yang belum diselesaikan Sasuke tadi.

"Aku tidak mau bilang terima kasih karena aku sama sekali tidak meminta kau mengajar mereka, namun karena anak-anak itu senang setidaknya aku mau bilang..." Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, gerakannya menghapus tulisan di _white board_ berhenti.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maaf, aku tidak berminat pacaran dengan gadis setengah laki-laki." Baiklah, pemuda Uchiha satu ini mencoba bercanda dalam waktu dan tempat serta objek yang salah.

Alis gadis di depannya bertaut, tangannya mencengkeram kerah baju pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Aku juga tidak berminat dengan lelaki sok keren nan melambai sepertimu!" semburnya, kesal. Naruto hampir tertawa kalau saja Sasuke tidak menginjak kakinya. Pemuda pirang itu mencengkeram perutnya, berusaha menahan tawa.

Melambai? Ini pertama kali dalam sejarah Uchiha, seorang Uchiha dibilang melambai. Dan Sasuke menyesal dia yang mencetak sejarah ini.

Gadis di depannya menatapnya tajam, "Aku hanya mau bilang, anak-anak itu memaksaku untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat berterima kasih," katanya. Berbelit-belit sekali gadis satu ini.

Uchiha tersenyum usil, "Baiklah. Tapi jasa kami tidak gratis lho," katanya sambil mengelus dagunya sendiri. Sok punya jenggot. Gadis merah muda itu mendelik, "Apa maumu? Aku maupun anak-anak itu tidak punya uang!"

Uchiha tergelak, dia menepuk-nepuk bahu si gadis. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak perlu uangmu. Aku hanya perlu satu hal." Dia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Si gadis mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa?" tanyanya.

Pemuda di depannya tersenyum, "Namamu," kata Uchiha itu. Si gadis menatapnya horror. Apa-apaan pemuda ini? Mengajar dan meminta imbalan... nama?

Naruto kembali ternganga. Entah meteor apa yang sudah jatuh ke Bumi, si Uchiha benar-benar bertingkah di luar karakternya!

"Na-nama?" ulang gadis itu. Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Mengabaikan tatapan horror dari dua makhluk di sekitarnya. "Untuk apa kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya heran. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Beritahu saja. Aku 'kan sudah membantumu. Tidak tahu terima kasih, ya," kata Uchiha itu dengan tampang minta ditonjok. Gadis di depannya kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya 'kan memberitahukan namamu pada orang lain?

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan menggumam pelan, "Haruno Sakura." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mendekatkan telinganya ke si gadis, "Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

Gadis itu mendidih, "Haruno Sakura!" teriaknya di telinga si Uchiha. Uchiha bungsu tertawa –walau telinganya berdengung. "Aaa~ nama yang manis~" godanya. Naruto makin ternganga. Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke jadi _flirting_ begini?

"_But it does not suitable for you._ Hahaha," katanya, tertawa mengejek. "Rambut mungkin cocok, namun dari segi sifat kau sama sekali tidak cocok dengan nama itu," komentar Uchiha itu seenaknya.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mendelik, "Lalu kau kira aku harus peduli? Ha!" sinisnya. Gadis itu berbalik dan kembali membereskan tikar dan _white board_ yang tadi sempat terabaikan karena meladeni si Uchiha. Dia menggerutu, kenapa bisa masuk dalam omong kosong pemuda bebek itu.

Baru saja mau melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, suara si Uchiha menginterupsinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Sakura memutar matanya, menjawab tanpa berbalik, "Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke mendengus, "Begitukah jawabanmu pada orang yang sudah membantumu? Ckckck," katanya, sok prihatin. Sakura berbalik, menatapnya kesal, "Kau tidak ikhlas membantuku tadi? Harusnya jangan. Daripada membantu tapi mengungkit-ungkit terus." Oh, ayolah. Sakura mulai lelah meladeni pemuda ini.

Naruto menutup mulutnya, wajahnya seolah berkata mati-kau-Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan, dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi kedua makhluk yang sedang dilanda kecanggungan itu.

"Hei, bolehkah aku ikut?"

Sakura menoleh, menatap Uchiha itu bingung. Naruto kembali ternganga, dia menarik lengan Sasuke dan berbisik, "Sas! Bisa _dimarahin_ nih, ayo _balik_ ke kantor!". Sementara si Uchiha sama sekali tidak menghiraukan protesan kawannya.

Haruno muda itu menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali berbalik.

"Kau tak akan menemukan gadis cantik ataupun tempat shopping di tempatku," ujar gadis itu. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih diam di tempat.

"Sas, balik ayo!" desis Naruto. Gaah! Rasanya berurusan dengan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu sedikit menyebalkan. Tangannya menarik-narik tangan Sasuke, si Uchiha sendiri hanya diam lalu melangkah.

Mengikuti arah Sakura tadi pergi.

HEH?

Naruto benar-benar mangap, memasang ekspresi _cengo_ nan tidak elit yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mengunci mobil mereka dan memasang alarm.

Yaah, kita lihat saja sampai mana si Uchiha mau mengikuti gadis preman ini.

xxxXXXxxx

"Sakura! Ayo cepat!"

"Iya, kami menunggu dari tadi _nih_."

Sakura tersenyum pada sekelompok manula yang berkumpul di depan rumahnya. Dia meletakkan _white board_nya ke lantai tanah dan menggelar tikar.

"Maaf ya, aku tadi ada sedikit urusan setelah mengajar anak-anak." Gadis itu pun mempersilahkan para manula itu untuk duduk. Baru saja mau mulai mengajar, sosok hitam dan pirang yang muncul di kejauhan membuatnya tercengang. Ternyata mereka betul-betul mengikutinya.

Namun gadis muda itu pun kembali berkonsentrasi pada para manula di depannya yang minta diajari membaca.

"Ayolah mulai, Sakura-chan," kata salah satu dari mereka. Sakura tersenyum dan mulai mengajari mereka membaca. Sudah beberapa bulan ini dia berinisiatif mengajari manula di sekitar rumahnya membaca. Karena dia juga tidak dapat melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi, daripada menganggur dia pun memutuskan untuk mengajari orang di sekitar rumahnya yang masih buta huruf.

Yah, walau selain itu Sakura menjadi preman dan menyuruh anak buahnya memalak orang lain. Uangnya dipakai untuk membantu orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia sudah berpesan kok pada anak buahnya, bahwa jangan memalak orang tidak mampu. Palak saja orang yang terlihat kaya. Sebenarnya dia tahu sih itu sama saja tidak baik dan tidak menjamin anak buahnya menuruti kata-katanya, namun dia tidak peduli. Dia memutuskan untuk berusaha mengubah kehidupan di sekitarnya agar anak-anak yang umurnya masih pra-sekolah bisa sukses kelak. Setidaknya itu yang bisa dia lakukan...

Tunggu, siapa yang menyimpan bawang di sini?

"Yo, Haruno. Perlu bantuan lagi?"

Empat segitiga terbalik tercetak di dahi kanan Sakura. Dia menggenggam spidol dengan erat dan membayangkan bahwa dia sedang mencekik leher si Uchiha.

"Tidak sama sekali," desis Haruno itu. Sasuke tersenyum, memasang wajah sok keren. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Naruto ingin berlari jauh-jauh dari tempat itu. Dia bahkan tidak percaya klan Uchiha pernah melahirkan makhluk macam ini.

"Hei, Sakura. Siapa ini? Pacarmu? Wuaaah, kereen~" beberapa nenek bling-bling menatap Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura menepuk jidatnya, "Bukan, nek," katanya.

"Waah? Lalu siapa? Tunanganmu?"

HA?

"B-bukan. Hahaha." Sakura mulai kesal dan ingin melempar Sasuke jauh-jauh. Namun akal sehatnya menganjurkannya untuk bersabar dan menunda ini paling tidak sepuluh detik ke depan.

"Lalu siapa? Apa mau mengajar kami juga?" tanya salah satu nenek dengan antusias. Sakura segera menyuruh _inner_nya agar terjun ke jurang terdekat. Tidak lagiii~

Sakura tidak percaya hal seperti ini harus terjadi dua kali. Membiarkan Sasuke mendoktrin manula-manula di depannya dengan kedok belajar membaca.

Tentu saja! Apa sih yang bisa diharapkan dari pemuda itu kecuali kenarsisan tiada akhir? Lihat saja, dia sudah mulai menulis Sasuke tampan, Sasuke menawan, Sasuke dermawan. Gah! Bahkan Naruto yang sudah berteman dengannya sedari kecil baru tahu _dark side_ dari Sasuke.

Akhirnya gadis Haruno itu mengalah, membiarkan Sasuke mengajar. Dia pikir toh yang penting itu kemampuan membacanya, bukan kualitas contoh kata yang diberikan.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit mereka belajar –sudah termasuk jeritan ala _fangirl_, penistaan tidak berujung pada Naruto serta _flirting_ nenek-nenek pada Sasuke, para manula-manula itupun bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apa nenek dan kakek sekalian mau melewatkan hal paling menakjubkan seumur hidup kalian?" tanya Uchiha bungsu. Kakek nenek di depannya berpandangan –sebenarnya _sih_ tidak mengerti Sasuke bicara apa, namun mereka akhirnya bersorak tidak jelas yang dianggap Sasuke sebagai persetujuan.

"Ada gitar?" pemuda itu ke warung sebelah rumah Sakura. Bahkan preman kampung yang sedang main gitar itupun memberikannya dengan senang hati –dalam artian, mata berbinar-binar karena digoda oleh Sasuke. Neptunus, sejak kapan Uchiha satu ini suka sesama lelaki?

Sasuke mengambil gitar itu dan memberikannya pada kawan pirangnya, "Kau yang iringi aku ya." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kau mau menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanyanya. Sasuke tersenyum lalu berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"HA? DEMI DEWA ANUBIS DARI MESIR, KAU SERIUS?" teriak Naruto kaget. Sasuke menutup telinganya yang berdengung, "Bodoh! Tentu saja aku serius! Ayo mainkan!" katanya. Uchiha itu pun mengambil botol bekas air minum dan membayangkan bahwa benda itu adalah mikrofon.

Naruto menghela nafas dan mulai memetik senar gitarnya. Para manula menyimak. Naruto memainkan intro dari lagu...

Panah Asmara milik Afgan.

"Berdebar rasa di dada, saat kau tatap mataku, apakah arti pandangan itu? Menunjukkan hasratmu." Sasuke mulai bernyanyi, sambil mencolek dagu Sakura yang sedang duduk di samping Naruto. Sakura melotot. Kapan dia memandang Uchiha ini? Dan demi alam semesta ini, Sakura sama sekali tidak berhasrat memandang pemuda narsis satu itu.

Sasuke terus bernyanyi, sementara manula-manula di depannya mulai bersorak dan menikmati nyanyian Sasuke.

"Hanya kau yang membuatku begini. Melepas panah asmara." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura agar berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura makin melotot, wajahnya sudah tidak karuan antara bingung, kesal, malu, heran, dan perasaan lain yang tak terdefinisikan. "Sudah katakan cinta, sudah kubilang sayang~ namun kau hanya diam dan tersenyum kepadaku-..."

"Kapan kau bilang begitu?" tanya Sakura, memotong nyanyian Sasuke. Naruto tercengang dan menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Para manula diam. Bahkan preman warung sebelah yang sedang berjoget mengikuti nyanyian Sasuke pun diam.

Hening.

'Baiklah, kalian boleh bunuh aku sekarang,' batin Sakura. 'Salah ngomong! Aduh!', _inner_ Sakura sedang menjedukkan dirinya ke tembok terdekat.

"Waah~ jadi selama ini perasaan kita sama?" tanya Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mulai berlutut. Dia mencium punggung tangan gadis itu.

"Sukidayo, Haruno," katanya lembut. Sakura menatapnya bingung sekaligus canggung.

Aargh! Sakura benci situasi sok romantis seperti ini!

"Gyaa! Lepas! Nanti aku rabies bagaimana?" teriak Sakura, menghentikan _scene_ romantis di sana dengan menarik tangannya lalu dengan cepat menggosok-gosokkannya dengan bajunya. Kakinya bergerak menendang Sasuke. "Pergi sana!" usirnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Baiklah, gadis ini sukses membuat Sasuke merasa dirinya adalah seekor kucing yang terjangkit rabies yang sedang diusir majikannya.

Namun jangan lahirkan Sasuke dalam klan Uchiha kalau dia menyerah hanya dengan cara seperti itu. Oh, ayolah! Sepertinya Haruno tidak belajar banyak mengenai sifat narsis Uchiha Sasuke yang kadarnya di luar batas yang biasa dimiliki manusia lain.

Uchiha itu perlahan berdiri dengan penuh penghayatan –seakan dirinya adalah lelaki yang ketampanannya melebihi Zac Efron, Cesc Fabregas serta Robert Pattinson. Dia mengibaskan rambutnya ala iklan shampoo lalu tersenyum ala tukang asuransi jiwa –yang sakit jiwa.

"Aku tidak keberatan, Haruno manis." Kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya sukses membuat Sakura ingin terjungkal ke belakang dan bergubrak ria. Naruto menganga makin lebar.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu bahkan jika kau membenciku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu bahkan jika seisi dunia ini menentangku. Tenang saja, aku selalu siap kapanpun kau berubah pikiran," katanya.

Sakura menganga. Novel mana yang sudah dibaca Uchiha ini sebenarnya?

"Siapapun, ini tidak lucu! Hentikan dvdnya dan guyur aku!" teriak Sakura, stress dengan kegilaan si Uchiha. Dia mengira dirinya mimpi menonton dvd drama Korea yang selalu diributkan tetangga-tetangganya.

Hening.

"Jadi selama ini kau memimpikanku, Haruno? Astaga, aku benar-benar terharu~"

"Gyaaaa! Singkirkan makhluk ini dariku!"

"Haruno~ come to me..."

"Gyaaa!"

"Haru-..."

"HENTIKAN, KALIAN!" raung Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berkejaran seperti film India pun berhenti, lalu menatap si pemuda pirang yang tampak terengah-engah. Ya ampun, pengaruh Uchiha benar-benar kuat.

"Aku bisa gila jika lama-lama begini! Hentikan urusan kalian! Aku mau pulang!" teriaknya sambil berdiri. Dia pun melangkah hendak pergi dari rumah Haruno. Namun tangan Sasuke menahan bahunya.

"Sabar sedikit, kawan. Urusan kita belum selesai." katanya. Naruto menghela nafas, memijat dahinya. Sepertinya pulang ke rumah dia harus cepat-cepat mengurus surat wasiat.

"Aku menunggu di mobil!" katanya, Sasuke mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "_Thanks,_" ucapnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk malas lalu segera pergi dari situ.

Sasuke pun berbalik, tersenyum pada Sakura yang masih merinding sejak tadi.

"Haruno, bukannya aku mau mempermainkanmu ataupun menggodamu, tapi aku memang menyukaimu. Aku tidak peduli meski kau preman, aku tetap menyukaimu," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengait-ngaitkan lengannya –meniru tetangganya, Hinata, yang sering begitu apabila ditanya oleh orang lain, 'Kapan kawin?'

Dia bingung, dia tidak nyaman berada di dekat pemuda ini. Harusnya jika suka bisa membuat nyaman bukan?

Apanya yang nyaman kalau tiap dekat dengan pemuda ini jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali? Bahkan Sakura sampai harus meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tidak punya masalah jantung.

Sakura tidak mengerti rasa suka, dia hanya tahu rasa sayang pada sahabat serta orang lain di hidupnya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu. Tidak nyaman berada di dekatmu. Jantungku berdegup cepat tiap dekat denganmu. Nafasku terasa sesak tiap dekat denganmu. Makanya aku tidak suka dekat-dekat denganmu. Menjauhlah!" katanya dengan polos. Sasuke terpana.

"Kau belum pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Itu tidak penting dalam hidupku," jawabnya. Sasuke menahan nafas. Benar-benar gadis ini, tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya kagum. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Baiklah, biar kuberitahu kau..."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menempelkannya di dadanya, "... ketika kau menyukai seseorang, jantungmu akan berdetak lebih cepat saat dekat dengannya..."

Uchiha itu mengelus pipi Sakura, "... wajahmu akan bersemu merah ketika dekat dengannya..."

Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, "... lalu saat kau mendengarnya mengucapkan 'Aku menyukaimu'..."

Dia menyimpan tangan Sakura di dada gadis itu, "... kau akan berdetak lebih cepat."

"K-kau..."

Sasuke tersenyum.

"... MESUM! PERGI SANA!" Sakura menendang Sasuke, namun dengan cepat pemuda itu berkelit.

"Aaa~ lihat, wajahmu bersemu~" Uchiha itu kembali menggoda Sakura. Haruno di depannya mendelik sambil mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tidak!"

"Kau ya."

"Tidak!"

"Ya."

"Tidak!"

"Tidak."

"Ya! –eh?"

Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri, merutuki kebodohannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau terburu-buru juga, Haruno. Tidak baik. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk menyukaiku. Hahaha." Uchiha itu mulai melangkah pergi. Sakura menunduk. Bingung.

"A-ano!"

Sasuke menoleh.

"Na-namamu siapa?" Sakura menunduk saat menanyakannya. Namun Sasuke tahu, gadis itu bersemu merah. Sangat merah. Uchiha itu tersenyum kecil. "Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya sambil kembali melangkah.

Namun di langkah ketiga dia kembali berhenti, sosok tegapnya berbalik, "Hei, Haruno. Kau mau pekerjaan? Aku kira tidak baik kau berbuat kebaikan yang akarnya dari hal kurang baik," tawar pemuda itu. Sakura menatapnya, "T-tapi ijazahku hanya SMA. Mana ada yang mau menerima?" tanyanya. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Ada tempat di mana kau bisa diterima. Tapi pekerjaannya sedikit berat."

_Viridian_ Sakura membulat, "Di mana? Beritahu aku!" katanya sambil melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak lebih cerah dan membuat Sasuke terpana sejenak.

Pemuda itu berdehem, "Kau bisa menjadi _office girl_ di kantorku. Bukan maksudku merendahkan, hanya saja aku tidak mau berbuat curang dengan memasukkanmu sebagai pegawai di kantorku sedangkan kau hanya lulusan SMA. Kau tidak mau 'kan uang yang kau maksudkan untuk kebaikan berasal dari kecurangan?" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Jadi aku akan mengajukanmu sebagai _office girl_ saja, kau bisa mulai menabung untuk meneruskan pendidikanmu, Haruno. Aku juga akan membantu kuliahmu, tenang saja," katanya sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. Haruno itu menunduk dengan wajah bersemu, "B-baiklah. Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih," katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

Pemuda di depannya tersenyum, "Jika kau sudah meneruskan pendidikanmu, kau bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Memang perlu waktu lama, namun aku yakin kau tipe orang yang mau bekerja keras," kata Uchiha itu.

Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Mau sampai kapan kau membuat wajah Sakura bersemu begitu mendengar ucapanmu?

Uchiha itu melirik jam tangannya, "Ups, sepertinya aku harus cepat kembali. _Bye_, Haruno. Kutunggu kau besok di kepolisian Konoha. Selamat sore," katanya sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis itu menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, perlahan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke..."

**Omake**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang sibuk membuat beberapa cangkir kopi untuk atasannya. Setelah selesai dia pun bergegas mengantarkan nampan itu ke ruangan atasannya. Sepulangnya dia masih harus mengepel di kantor itu.

Sakura senang meski dia harus sibuk seperti ini, dia senang karena akhirnya ada hal yang bisa dia kerjakan. Selain itu dengan begini dia berhenti menjadi preman.

Namun satu hal yang Sakura sesali ketika dia bekerja di sini.

Uchiha Sasuke selalu membuatnya kesal dengan semua gombalannya ketika dia mengantarkan kopi, menyapu lantai, mengepel, apapun pokoknya ketika gadis itu nampak di pandangannya pasti si Uchiha langsung menggodanya.

Sakura sampai dibuat malu ketika teman-teman Sasuke yang lain tertawa geli melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Yah, untuk yang satu itu jangan sepenuhnya salahkan Sasuke. Salahkan wajahnya yang tidak mau berkompromi.

Baru saja mau membawa ember berisi air dan pengepelnya, sosok pemuda tinggi yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatnya kaget dan mundur selangkah.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Sasuke!" keluhnya kesal. Pemuda di depannya terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi gadis itu. "Maaf, aku kan tidak tahu kau mau lewat," katanya. Sakura menepis tangan pemuda itu sambil mendelik. Sedikit namun Sasuke bisa melihat rona merah di wajah gadis itu barusan.

"Minggir! Aku mau mengepel!" kata gadis itu sambil melangkah melewati Sasuke. Sementara pemuda Uchiha satu itu hanya tersenyum menatap Sakura yang menghilang di balik pintu ruangan pantry.

"Sakuraaa~ ada yang ketinggalah _nih_."

"Apaan?"

"Hatikuuu~"

"Gyaaaa!"

**The end**

Ya ampun, saya gak nyangka fic ini bakal jadi abal banget. Baiklah, baiklah, maaf kepada penyuka Sasuke IC. Saya gak tahan soalnya kalo gak bikin dia OOC, gimana dong? DX

Sudahlah, saya tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, review/concrit/flame, please?


End file.
